


Forgiving Flament

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Unconscious Sex, olivier doesnt deserve this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: This is a crossover story between Rainbow Six Seige and Law and Order Special Victims Unit. This is a story with graphic sexual assault, kidnapping and rape themes will be discussed as well as rampant sexual trauma in the military. People who are under 18 must be advised to mature themes."You didn't ask for it, it wasn't your fault"Olivier "Lion" Flament was found drugged and raped by a teammate of his in the city of New York. The case falls in the hands of a dedicated unit known as the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan, New York and it will take the dogged effort of Captain Benson and her team of detectives to find out who is the rapist and bring them to justice, but not before some secrets in the Rainbow Six are blown wide for the world to see, by Rafael Barba and his husband, Lt. Dominick "Sonny" Carisi.
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

Rainbow Six Siege is an elite counterterror group, feared and respected by all over the world, despite mystery surrounding their presence, they are the silent shield between chaos and order, between law and anarchy. They are composed of dedicated, elite operators from all over the world, bringing in skills and knowledge and education as well as experience that is unrivalled and unmatched and unbeaten in many competing elite groups. Olivier 'Lion' Flament is one of them, and just like any organization, they are composed of individuals, and each individual comes from a different walk in life, and each of them come with their own perspectives and points of view in life. They stand as silent shields against heinous terrorists that would wish to visit violence upon us all as we sleep soundly in our beds. These are their stories.

It was a warm Autumn night when the operators decided to go out to Manhattan, New York and drink as well as relax, it had been some time since they had vacationed and relaxed outside of Hereford, England and all of the men and women of Rainbow were stir crazy with the lack of missions and were itching for a chance to explore the world, so Six gave his permission for them to go out, relax and have fun and be safe as well as make good decisions. Lion went with Doc, his eternal rival and a few other operators including Mira, Frost, Buck and Bandit and Glaz. None of them knew that their lives and their paths would change forever because of a person's malice in their heart. 

Alcohol flowed as they all drank to their heart's content and they cheered on sports teams on the flat screen TV's and played pool and Doc surprisingly drank as well and laughed at jokes that his team mates made. However, alcohol tends to amplify hostilities that we keep down and bring forth words that we wish we could hold back and we manage to do so until we are inebriated enough to forget our place and the barriers and the reason why we hold back such words. Doc snorted as he taunted Lion

"See that father and son? Maybe you should spend time with your own child for once, you bastard!"

Olivier hated how Doc made digs at his own past and clenched his fist, ready to punch him when a woman, taking advantage of the tension of the moment, slipped in a drug that would render him unconscious for the horrors that he would experience. Lion grabbed the drink, downed it in a flash, not caring about the fact that he had turned his face away from his drink and growled to Doc

"Listen here, you do NOT say such things like that again! You hear? I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, so don't go acting like you haven't mistake of your own!"

"Oh like you forgot that you had refused to assist the desperate doctors in Nigeria back during the Ebola pandemic and the fact that you FUCKING let them all DIE! You let them ALL DIE!"

Lion slurred dizzily 

"Well excuse me for trying to not allow people from breaking quarantine and infecting more people in the process!"

Doc snorted "Absolutely pathetic, you're a piece of flotsam and scum! That's what you are! You are completely worthless! Get out of my face. Maybe I can stand to see you the next morning."

Lion sighed as he sat with the brunette woman with teal streaks in her hair as she sighed 

"Damn, if anything, I was afraid that was going to break out into a brawl right there and then.'

Olivier apologetically smiled and said "My name is Olivier Flament. I am sorry you had to witness the poor behavior of my asshole teammate"

By this time, Olivier felt sedated and drunk, which was strange since he only had two drinks, he felt like he was going to collapse in her arms and fall asleep...or worse, vomit. Which somehow was worse when he realized she was a woman, he felt trashed, like the day he went on a drinking binge as a teenager and got into a fender bender and was arrested for DUI and was forced to use a ignition interlock device and was nearly homeless until he joined the French Army and joined their elite group known as the GBRN. He fell into her arms as she soothed 

"Don't worry, I'll take you home. Just relax."

He relaxed under her touch and fell asleep as she was carried out, nobody noticed as the woman, who was a slim frame, held up a bulky and drunk man and was all deadweight on her as they walked out after paying her tab. She smiled, knowing that he was sedated by Ketamine and GHB and took him to her apartment, which was a block over from the bar and cursed and huffed at her choice of a man, who looked like who could bench press 250 pounds without even breaking a sweat. She sighed as he moaned in his sleep, mumbling something like "Alexis...Alexis...Doc...Doc..." Over and over in his sleep and she hauled him to the elevator and punched the button and the elevator doors slid open as a elderly man asked

"Why is he asleep in your arms, what a terrible waste of youth...to be drunk so soon? He should be awake and sober."

She nodded as she let the man exit the elevator and walked Olivier inside and pressed the button and the doors closed and the elevator went up and soon the doors swooshed open again with a soft beep and then walked down the dark hall, clad with wood and decorative pebbles and then sighed as she un looped his arm from around her neck and propped him up on the wall and unlocked the door and walked him inside and locked the door behind her. Olivier's fate was sealed the moment the door locked and she kissed him, his soft parted lips were pink and puffs of breath exhaled slowly from the result of the drug. She smiled as she undressed him and happily gasped when she found his dog tags underneath his shirt and she then raped him, forced him down as Lion slowly tried to fight the drug, hazy and weak as he could feel that someone was sitting on him and he whimpered

"Please, you...you ca...can't" 

His speech was slurred as he weakly tried to resist, but the drug sapped his muscle coordination ability as he tried to fight back, but it was useless, the tables had turned and the Lion, the king of the jungle had become the helpless prey to the hunter's traps and there was no mouse to save him from the predator. The woman continued to violate and rape him as he lay unconscious as he came even though he didn't want to, it was as if his body didn't want to listen to him at all. Olivier prayed this would soon end and he blacked out as the woman snatched his dog tags and smirked as she added

"I'll be taking these, thank you. And I'll give you your cellphone, you can call that doctor for help. You'll be needing that bitch after you couldn't say no."

It was a different type of mood at the bar, jovial and laughter rang about as they had no care in the world, no stress for the operators, no hostages to rescue or terrorists to shoot, but they would never imagine that one of their own was in distress while they were out and about, savoring in the good times.

Lion woke up with a pounding headache like nothing before as he woke up in a room that he didn't recognize and gasped when he looked on the shelf and saw a bottle labelled "Ketamine" and another bottle labeled "GHB" 

He remembered the words "You couldn't say no" and he sobbed, loud, soul shattering sobs as his body and fingers shook as he swiped up and wondered what was the emergency number for America. He decided to dial 911 like he had seen in those movies as a woman on the other end replied in a crisp and professional voice

"911, what's your emergency?"

And his voice broke as he continued first in broken French as the woman tried to understand him, before he managed to compose himself and utter

"Hello 911? I've...I've been raped."


	2. "It is NEVER the victim's fault, EVER."

Lieutenant Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi Jr, woke up, feeling refreshed as he gazed towards the sleeping form of his husband, who was the Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba, the older brunette was still snoring loudly on his side despite his alarm ringing and Carisi's phone rang at that moment and picked it up and began

"This is Lieutenant Carisi of the Special Victims Unit speaking."

Olivia began 

"I hope you had a good rest because we have a case today, a male in his late thirties was found raped in an apartment by one of his own squad mates. The vic's name is Olivier Flament according to someone named Dominic Brunsmeier and the vic is from France. He was on vacation from England."

Sonny began 

"Okay, let me get Rafi up for the day and I'll be on my way over. I feel like this might just become a international case, I have a strong feeling about this for sure."

"All right then, meet you at the apartment, the room number is 87 and it is on the second floor of the Westlake apartments down on Southwest and 75th street. The vic is alive but in shock and is apparently incoherent right now so I'm hoping we can talk to the vic after we take a look at the scene, got that Sonny?"

Sonny replied "Affirmative Captain." And he then hung up and shook Barba's shoulder and added 

"Babe, its time to wake up for work today."

Barba moaned and sighed "Guess court is in session for the day." He snarked and giggled before kissing Sonny who replied 

"Ew, your breath smells Rafi. Brush your teeth my love or else you might just clear out a conviction off of your bad breath."

Rafael smiled as he propped up his chin on his palm and retorted 

"You love my bad breath babe." And Sonny laughed and threw a towel at him before adding in a more serious tone

"We have a case, a French tourist from England has been raped and now I gotta talk to the vic."

Barba nodded and sighed before getting up for the day and both men got ready and ate a light breakfast before they took their own cars to work. Sonny went to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit Precinct while Rafael wore his suit and suspenders and drove to One Hogan Place. 

Sonny smiled as he walked in and said good morning to his co workers and gave his subordinates their commands for the day while he went to Olivia's office and she told him 

"Olivier Flament is from Toulouse, France, he is a operator from a specialized international unit comprised of elite troops from elite units from all over the world known as the Rainbow Six Siege and he is thirty five years old, he has a checkered past of DUI and drugs on his criminal record, you may want to keep in mind also that he has suffered from alcoholism and...in a way, he is very similar to you."

"How?"

"He is a Roman Catholic just like you Carisi, except the only difference is that he found his religion after causing a fender bender."

"So could this be the victim of the fender bender trying to retaliate against him by roofing him and then raping him?"

"Unlikely, the person has an alibi, we checked with Toulouse police and against the man's travel records."

Sonny sighed 

"We need to check bank records, video cameras and ask him what drinks he ordered so we can rule out any other people and narrow down the list because it is likely that the perp bought him the drink to lure him and to buy his trust while his guard was down. And also, knowing that this is New York, don't even bother count on anybody stepping forward to be the witness. We all know that anything outside a New Yorker's six feet radius is none of their business. Let's get started with security cameras Cap, sound like a good idea?"

Benson nodded as they went to the bar first to question the barkeeper who practically stonewalled them by saying 

"I wasn't here last night, last night was Craig's shift. Sorry I can't help you guys."

Carisi added

"I'd like his phone number and address then please." The barkeeper sighed and then handed him the phone number and address when he saw Sgt. Tutuloa, Sgt. Amanda Rollins and Lt. Carisi flash their badges to the barkeeper and he sweated visibly as they took the information and Amanda added "We also would like to see your security cameras from last night please." The man handed them all over and quickly backed away as they took the tapes to TARU to be analyzed and Carisi added "I'll take Fin with me, you go make sure TARU knows that this is an urgent case and the public is already baying for blood."

He pointed at the tv screen hanging from a wall displaying CNN news and they were talking about the high profile rape case and Carisi sighed along with Fin as they all knew that the world was watching them now.

Carisi drove to the hospital and added 

"It doesn't make sense, why would this guy, who has been convicted of DUI, and has alcoholism issues is in the military, least so as elite as Rainbow, you would think that they would have extremely high standards for behavior...right?"

"Wrong. When I was in the Army Rangers, I saw moronic idiots that could be mistaken for frat boys, they drank, cussed and stuck pornographic pin ups on their walls, those boys were the furthest thing from choir boys Carisi. And they were nowhere near the definition of professionalism." Fin replied evenly

Carisi added

"Mike would sure be of good help than I would ever be, you guys talk army better than I ever could."

"Sonny, you're a catholic, that vic is a catholic, that has to count towards something? I mean, I'm sure you both got your angst and guilt to deal with and all that nonsense anyway."

Sonny nodded "Right, we should be at Mercy in a few minutes."

The tall grey building loomed before them as they went to the ER and flashed their badges and Fin said 

"I'm Sargent Fin Tutuloa and this is Lieutenant Carisi and we are here to see Olivier Flament and speak to him please."

The nurse nodded as she glanced at their badges and led them to the room, the room was large and private and had a window angled in such a way to give the patient the semblance of privacy when they were being constantly watched by outsiders at all times. 

The red haired man lay propped on pillows, his face was covered in bruises and his eyes were a beautiful baby blue, but now they were stark and dull against the whites of his eyes as it seemed the rape stole the light and strength and fight from him. Olivier was dressed in hospital clothes and a blanket was folded to his waist and he blankly stared at the ceiling above as the nurse added "The kit has been done and has been sent for analysis." Olivier's hair was splayed all over the pillow, and his pale skin was marble white and closely resembled the pale white sheets of the bed.

Fin and Sonny turned the knob of the door handle and entered and Fin said 

"My name is Sargent Fin tutuloa and this is Lieutenant Sonny Carisi"

Flament turned his head ever so slightly to hear what they had to say and whimpered softly, in a broken voice "I cannot remember. I all I remember is her voice saying that I couldn't say no."

Sonny began "Do you remember what you drank at the bar?"

Flament nodded "I had a glass of vodka and a glass of scotch. I remember having an argument with Doc."

Fin was confused and said "Who's Doc?"

"He is Doctor Gustave Kateb. He is our teammate. I can't remember what the argument was all about. It is much too fuzzy."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he sobbed

"That man would never believe me if I ever told him I was raped. He would laugh at me so much. I...I" And his chest shook with sobs as Carisi replied 

"He would never do such a thing."

And Flament broke down 

"Its all my fault, I never should have drunk from that drink...I should have been smarter about what I did."

Carisi shook his head and said

"It is not your fault. It never will be your fault. It never ever is the victim's fault." And Flament leaned on him and sobbed all over again.


	3. The nature and extent of the heinous crime

Nick Amaro was with Mike Dodds as they interviewed Dominic, also known as "Bandit". He was a man not to be confused with Dominick Carisi Jr, as they had no relation whatsoever between them. Amaro asked 

"So when did you notice that Olivier was not with you guys?"

"I noticed at around two or three, I was quite sloshed but not as drunk as the others when I suggested that we all should play pool at the pool table, when we decided to divide into teams and then I noticed that he wasn't at the bar despite searching for him at the men's bathroom and around the bar itself. I found out from the barkeeper that someone else had paid for his tab when I asked for Olivier's bar tab and that he had left with a brown haired woman. I then decided to go down the side walk when a elderly man smoking told me that he had seen a red haired man go with a woman to their apartment and when I found him, it was around five thirty in the morning and I found ambulances and firetrucks at the apartments and I asked around the medics and firefighters and I saw him in a stretcher, he was barely conscious and barely coherent, he was weeping as he was taken into the ambulance."

Amaro looked up to John Munch who nodded slowly and the older, grey haired man added 

"Did you see anybody trying to leave the building with the description of that woman you have told us?"

Bandit sighed deeply and replied with a thick and heavy German accent "No, but I wish I did, it would have made the case much easier to solve, wouldn't it?"

Munch flatly replied "It sure would have made it easier for us to catch her for sure."

Even Mike was perplexed about where the direction of the case was going. Mike was speaking with Olivier and Fin, when Olivier wept openly 

"She took my dog tags Mike! Those were my identity tags and they are so important to me! I couldn't lose them them because they were so sentimental for me. Merde! Why did she have to take something so precious as those dog tags."

Fin at that moment knew that a characteristic of a serial rapist was that they often took objects of their victims as trophies and this woman had all of the hallmarks of being one, she was skilled enough to gain a man's trust, take the victim and isolate them and take what mattered to them most and dump them if things got too violent. She was cold, cruel and callous and it gave them a sense of dread to know what she could do to her next victim. Carisi was managing his paperwork and the police statement that Olivier gave to Ed Tucker and Mike Dodds and he was doing his best to analyze the clues in the statements as well as the security footage when a TARU member found a clear angle of the woman's face and zoomed in on it and raised her hand and said 

"Boss? I think I found a good clear shot of her face, she's got brown long hair, but I can't see her eye color clearly, she is very slim and petite."

Olivia ran over to look over the technicians shoulder as the tech cropped out the rest of the image and focused as best as she could on the woman's face and added "She looks like she's a little under 130 pounds, if not 140 pounds."

Olivia nodded and added 

"Lets get a profile on her, search her up on every database you can think of and spread her name and her face everywhere you possibly can."

The technicians all nodded as they typed and scrolled with a lightning fast pace, time was their enemy, for who knew where else this woman would strike? Who else would she victimize? Who else would she destroy?

Olivier lay in the bed, sniffling and sobbing as he spoke with the psychiatrist, he was struggling with the nightmare of the argument and how harsh Gustave was towards him. He still felt severe guilt over demanding his ex girlfriend to abort his son Alexis during a dark period in his life when he was still a foolish young man who drank and he had foolishly slept with her without protection. His ex girlfriend Claire, never wanted to speak with him again and gave birth to Alexis, while Olivier began to turn to Father Bertrand for support and comfort and began to see the error in his ways and soon began sending money to them through the priest. It was only thanks to the priest he was able to see them again, but to see his son call someone else 'daddy' was a heart rendering moment, it was a reminder of what he almost had destroyed and did destroy in a sense, because now, Claire had moved on and no longer needed him and his son didn't even recognize him as his father. 

Olivier remembered finding a pool of blood around his bottom when he got up from the bed, he was still wondering if there had been multiple perpetrators instead of one. He heard someone knock on the door and realized it was Buck and Mira, they both were worried and sad for him and carrying flowers for him, he was touched by their kindness and very grateful, almost everyone tried to pay him a visit once in a while to talk to him and cheer him up and to give him comfort, everyone except for Doc, and he knew even the pain of being raped would never bring him close. Olivier darkly wondered if the Frenchman would even bother attend his funeral at all if he had died. He sighed as he stared at the television monitor as M.Ps began interviewing him and conducting their own investigation of his rape and that meant a personal visit from Six. He dreaded Six seeing him so vulnerable like this in such a condition that he could easily shatter. And speaking of the Devil, here came Harshiva. And he sat down, spoke of the process, but Lion heard none of his words, nor did he care to listen as he let the sedatives take him under one more time.


	4. A vicious felony destroyed them all

Flament still was weak from the rape, and his head throbbed like a bomb ready to explode within his very skull, he still wanted to know what happened, it all was bits and pieces for him from the moment he drank that glass of vodka to the moment that he woke up weeping in shame and horror. It all was confusing and terrifying how things could change in a dime, how the hunter could become the hunted and how the predator could easily become the prey. His memories were like flotsam at sea, floating and breaking up as the choppy waves broke in between the little pieces. He stared at the dark purple and blue bruises, which were starting to yellow and heal slowly as time went on, he still couldn't remember why he had warranted these bruises, he didn't remember starting a fight in the bar after all.

He could hear someone knocking on the door and he hoarsely whispered 

"Come on in. You can enter the room."

And his hackles suddenly stood on end when he saw Doc Gustave Kateb enter the room. He just knew that deep in his gut, Kateb would come in for his sense of duty and nothing more and nothing less either. Kateb looked guilty and his hair was spiked on its ends with hair gel, the grey strands of hair near his temples gave him a regal look whenever he tamed his hair. There seemed to be more crows feet around his eyes than usual, he looked tired and much older than usual, as if he had been struggling to keep his composure around the detectives and sergeants that had been endlessly grilling him and his companions as to who was there when Olivier was kidnapped and forcing all of them to submit DNA samples. When Flament looked more closely at Kateb's hair, it looked like he had been constantly running his fingers through his hair, a stress habit Kateb had developed back during his time in Undergraduate school. Kateb sighed and began 

"Look, what I said, it was in the heat of the moment, I was angry and I wish I could take back those words I said. None of the things you have done or said, justifies your sexual assault, you didn't deserve this. Not this. You never asked for any of this. And I'm so sorry about how terrible we all have treated you, you deserve more."

Olivier mentally snorted at his pathetic excuse of an apology, there was no fucking way that a person like Doc, could ever, ever say those shitty words without some sort of pressure from above, someone like Six made him say those words, if Olivier could, he would bet his house on this. There was no way Doc would ever do this on his own willingly. Olivier sighed and replied 

"I can't even remember much of the night or what you even told me, it's all a bunch of bits and pieces to me, even the memories that I do have of that night, its like they...they don't"

He paled as he was trying to fight off a flashback, a memory he wished he could keep buried and under forever and never to be seen again. He gulped as he added slowly and with tenacity 

"It's like the memories don't even belong to me, like they aren't even mine, it terrifies me." Lion whimpered, he was like a helpless cub, no longer the mighty Lion that once roared at the villagers to stay away from the infected zone, this was a vulnerable man who had a part of him, a sacred part of him stripped away, this man had been violated in the most humiliating way possible and even now, Lion was still struggling against what little memories he had, he wished he could just know what had happened to him and how this grievous assault had happened to him and just why was he the perfect prey to be chosen to destroyed in such a personal manner. 

Amaro had just found a clue through the stolen debit card that the woman had purchased some gas at a Shell gas station up in the Bronx and that her description matched the security footage from the bar and they were able to match up her face as Olivia told Amaro and Sonny 

"Go get that bitch and arrest her."

They quickly nodded, not needing to be told twice what to do and they got in the squad car as they went with an arrest warrant, fresh off the printer from ADA Rafael Barba, who made sure that the evidence for arrest was air tight and they came to the building where she lived according to several neighbors and a landlord as they knocked on the door loudly while flattening themselves on opposite sides of the door and covering the peep hole and announced 

"Police! Open the door!"

With no reply, they kicked in the door and the woman screamed and tried running for the fire escape when Amaro yelled 

"Stop right there! Hands in the air! Don't move!"

They quickly stepped over rubbish and debris littering the floor and quickly and deftly handcuffed her and Amaro read aloud the Miranda rights

"You are under arrest for rape and resisting arrest, you are advised to remain silent, anything you say or do, can and will be used against you in a court of law, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided at state expense."

The woman screamed "I'm not a rapist! I'm innocent! You have the wrong person! Please! NOOO!"

They then took her to the police cruiser and drove her to the precinct to book and process her and then put her in the cell. She wept noisily about her rights as they allowed her to call her lawyer in and soon they would start interrogating this woman and collecting her DNA sample to confirm that she, was indeed the woman that raped Olivier Flament. Carisi just sighed, grateful that another arrest was conducted safely, he hated putting his cops in so much danger out there. It was indeed a dangerous world that broke the likes of Olivier Flament forever.


	5. I am a wandering ghost

Flament felt a flashback of the woman attacking his face with her fists, the flashback seemed to slam into his head out of nowhere as he was asked to look at mugshots and he gaped when he saw the brunette's face, she was tall, pale and had dark cobalt eyes, the eyes of a python, the eyes of a greedy predator that seemed to burn a hole in his soul and it brought back memories he thought were lost forever. He wished he didn't remember these memories, but he also didn't want to be in mystery of what had happened to him while he was unconscious and it terrified him so much to remember what horror that he had endured while he was so helpless and under so many drugs. 

Flament sighed as he took a deep breath and said 

"I remember that there were several jars...one read 'Ketamine' and the other one said 'GHB' It frightened me, I still am frightened you know Doc."

Doc sighed as he looked into those tired, defeated eyes of Lion, he once remembered that Lion was a loud, boisterous and acerbic person that could defeat a professional at a staring contest and that was something that he was well known for, as well as his roar. Now, this was a man that had no life in him, his eyes were glazed over and his voice was a tired and muted rasp, this was not a man who looked like he could take on the world's terror organizations anymore, he looked like he was about to collapse into a heap and a hard wind could blow whatever was left of his remains away, he was a heap of pieces that the world kept breaking apart, but they forgot that someday, they would be unable to reassemble him as they once did. Flament was a person after all and he was a heap of pieces, but he was a person with dirty secrets of the French Military and their secrets of rampant sexual abuse still lay deep within his very soul, for this was not his very first rape or rapist he had encountered at all.

Flament was once violently raped and hazed as a recruit in the French Army one night after he had slowed everyone down while during a running drill to the mountain and back to the garrison which was a good total of nine miles in total and when the night bathed over the French Base, the recruits and higher ranked men all tied him down to his bed and beat him with soap bars wrapped in towels as he screamed through a gag, then they proceeded to gang rape him until he stopped struggling and he passed out from fighting the monsters that violated his very being. Flament remembered struggling out of bed and seeing a pool of blood around his legs mixed with semen and he sobbed silently, he was ashamed and hurt deep inside so badly that he had adopted the badass personality to ward off any predators and to protect himself from ever being vulnerable again like that. Olivier knew he was cynical and hardened, he hated talking about his feelings with the therapist and knew how to play the mind games of an interrogator before the therapist because he had studied more psychology than even Doc did. It was humiliating to live with the rape and he hated how it made him feel so filthy and used...like a damn condom. Like a whore. He hated those words and how they brought about so many negative connotations for him and it made him feel sick to his very core. He hated how those fellow recruits betrayed and raped him and he hated that woman and how she too, betrayed and raped him as well. He never expected that anybody would ever save him from the acidic and sordid parts of his past and how they ate at his very being. The memories of his sexual assaults' corroded his hopes and his innocence and destroyed his desires and his dreams. All he wanted was justice now, justice for what he suffered then and justice for what he was suffering right now.

He looked up as Benson knocked and he let her in and she sat down and said 

"We have arrested your rapist, she is in custody and has requested her attorney, but we have plenty of evidence to make a case, thanks to the DNA in your kit matching her vaginal fluid on you." Benson waited for a reaction, in any case, she got none from him and continued 

"Our Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba is our best man and will make sure that she doesn't get away with what she has done, he is a man with an amazing win record. First we need to initiate the proceedings for grand jury to indict her on the counts of rape."

He sighed and nodded and forlornly replied "I just want to get this over with. My life is already upside down. I don't need anymore attention. I want my privacy all over again, I just want to be forgotten."

Benson sighed "It isn't going to be easy, but I'll be with you every step of the way to make sure that this case is closed and that justice is served. We all will be. I promise."

She looked at him with a gentleness that suggested that she, too had been victimized and terrorized to the point of self destruction as well. He sobbed and sobbed as he held her hand, she too, had tears in her eyes, tears of sympathy for his pain, for the stigma he was facing and for the loneliness he might be dealing with as well. Olivia knew that Olivier was getting counseling, but it was barely making a dent in his anger and sadness that he kept cycling back to backwards, trapped in a infinite cycle that he could never seem to escape no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
